Moonlight Innuendo
by Anivy
Summary: After a long day of fighting, Dante visits his mate to show him an indecent surprise. A shameless DanteXVergil smut. Contains heavy M/M sexual content. Be warned.


THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR A REASON!  
Contains explicit Yaoi, twincest. Be warned.

This fanfic has a supplementary **illustration**. If you want to see the artwork in full, visit my profile for further information.

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or the characters used in this fic, this is a fan story and I do not gain any profit out of it.

* * *

"Vergiiiiiilll"

"Get out".

Vergil was lying on his bed fully clothed, room only illuminated by the faint moonlight coming in through the window. After a long day of hunting, he was just about to get some much needed rest...  
That was when his brother decided to bother him of course.

Dante was standing in the doorframe. His older brother decidedly ignored him. There's only one thing his 3 minutes younger brother could want of him this late at night.

"Aww. Don't be like this big bro."

"Don't 'big bro' me, Dante. Get out of my room and put some decent clothes on."

Where did he find that... whatever this excuse for clothing is. A see-trough shirt styled like a corset, panties that shouldn't be worn by any self-respecting man, of course not less revealing than its complementing top. Vine like patterns adorned the whole two-piece set. And are those stockings?!

"Oh? Aren't you happy to see me like this? That lingerie was not easy to come by..."

"No wonder you picked a two-piece made for _females_ then."

Vergil could see everything. Dante's frame, abs, legs, it covered up nothing. He couldn't deny it if he wanted to. It was ridiculous, but also goddamn hot. Panties too tight for Dante, his hard-on was stuck beneath his shirt.

"Ha ha. Would they produce something for females in this size? I thought you liked old fashioned patterns like these. It being semi-permeable is a big plus. But... Yeah I cannot really hide Rebellion in here..."

" ... you did not just ..."

Why is he questioning this. It's Dante, of course he gives his penis a pet name.  
Said man removed his hand from the doorframe and slowly made his way towards his older brother, a sway in his steps, showing off the goods to Vergil.

"Don't you find me sexy in this, at all? ... What's with the blush Vergil, you like me flaunting with my cock wrapped tightly and clearly visible?"

Curse him. Vergil was pissed. And felt incredibly hot.

"... No. Get. Out. What are yo- Ah!"

Dante closed the distance, now hovering over Vergil. Not wasting a second he unbuckled Vergil's pants swiftly, placing his right hand on the others crotch, rubbing.

"Your own sword tells a different story though Vergillll-"

"Mhh... Is shoving your hand in someones' pants your definition of foreplay? Ahhh...!"

The hand went below the fabric, now directly touching hot flesh, finding Vergil's dick already rock hard. Dante slid his fingers up and down, tugging gently at first, then speeding up.

"You don't need foreplay, do you? I can feel your cock twitching in my hand, oh yes. You're already leaking precum bro."

Dante's fingers halted at the tip of the others' maleness, collecting the first droplets of semen and rubbing them down, making the gliding motion of his hand that much easier.

"Such perverse words coming from you... ahhn."

"You like it though."

Of course he did.  
Vergil frowned though. That simple handjob was not enough. His inner devil growled, wanting more of it's mate.

"... What are you waiting for then?"

Dante laughed.

"Oh NOW we're getting impatient?"

"Shut up. And get your mouth over here."

Vergil grabbed Dante's white locks, pulling him down on his level and smashing his lips against the other, successfully swallowing a moan that almost made it out of his throat. They licked and teased before battling with their tongues. Dante couldn't help but smirk at the taste.

"Mhh. Having Pizza for dinner was a wonderful ide- "

That was when Vergil's devil side won. Fingers forming to claws, he ripped straight through Dante's indecent lingerie, leaving the other male bare.

"Hey! That was expensi-"

"And it was in the way."

Vergil pushed at Dante's torso, getting some distance and guiding the other to a sitting position on the bed. The cold half-devil slid to the floor and bent down on his knees, facing his most desired object of the moment. A small smirk flashed at the other, showing his enlarged canines before closing his mouth over Dante's cock, deepthroating the impressive size surprisingly easy.

"Bastarddd... ohh."

Vergil switched between bobbing his head to resting at the base of his dick, sucking and clamping around the throbbing penis. It wasn't long before he got a taste of Dante's precum on his tongue, sliding said appendage along the underside, halting at the tip to swirl and tease around the tip.

"Mhhn you really know how to work that tongue."

Dante didn't bother to hide his shameless moans as his brother continued to suck him off. He's really gotten quite an expert at this. Before he was close to cumming though, Vergil removed his mouth with an audible pop, now standing in front of the other male. Dante was not bothered by this at the least, the best was saved for last anyways.

"Stop talking and take action. Or do you want to back out now?"

"Haha... Never. Not before I- ...get a hold on that cute ass of yours."

Dante grabbed Vergil by his waist, pulling him on his lap and removing his pants, letting them fall to the floor. Their torsos collided, Vergil reached up around Dante's shoulders. What a delicious friction this position caused. Dante grabbed his brother by his derriere, squeezing the muscles the other had trained on.

"Mh feels good having your ass massaged?"

"You're too slow. If you want to top then get on with it already."

"Alright, geez."

Slipping his fingers lower, Dante circled the others' entrance with his left index finger before plunging in. The move got a slight shudder out of Vergil.

"Ahh... shit that's still tight. Sure we don't need to prepare-"

Vergil's eyes darkened, throwing Dante a feral look. No way his devil would wait any longer. Vergil growled, removing Dante's hand and instead grabbed the others cock roughly, guiding it to his hole before impaling himself on it in a single swift motion.

"Uuhhnnnng" It hurt, badly. His devil side loved it. Vergil clenched his teeth, trying to adjust to the girth that was stretching him open.

"Ahhn... told... you."

Dante got wrapped up in velvet heat, the walls of the other male holding on tightly before relaxing slowly, removing some of the almost unbearable pressure his cock was in. Just like his brother to take it raw. Dante looked closely, seeing the devil behind Vergil's eyes surfacing. His own devil side flared up. Vergil lifted himself up then before slamming right back down, getting gasps out of them both from the feeling. He started a fast rhythm, moaning and clinging onto Dante's shoulders for dear life. The latter was enraptured in pleasure. "Ffffuuuuck."

"Ah... do I have to- uhhhg... do all the work?"

Vergil's own cock was trapped between their bodies, twitching as his prostrate got struck, leaking a bit more onto the abs it was trapped against. Dante reached up, holding onto his brothers' back.

"Haha... ahhh... No, that wouldn't be fun, would it?"

The next move downwards was met by Dante's hips thrusting upwards, successfully ramming his dick deep down the others passage.

"AHH!" Another throb against Dante's abdomen. The younger half-devil smirked.

"Ah so that's the spot." Vergil threw his head back, baring his neck for Dante to bite on as he picked up the pace, aiming his thrusts just right to let the others' mind go blank.

"Shit. AH! Danteee..."

"Mhh it feels good, you clenching around me every time I hit you deep. Ahh! Fuck, you're really leaking now... mhh your skin looks delicious in the moonlight Verge."

Drool escaped Vergil's mouth has he was fucked thoroughly. His devil singing his own bliss in his mind, emitting an audible purr for Dante to hear, which his devil answered with one of his own.

"Mhn ahh! AHH!"

"Still hurts? Ahh... don't worry, I'm gonna- ... lube you up some more... ahhH!"

With another deep thrust Dante lodged himself deep in the other male, dick throbbing and unloading a sizable load of semen, coating his insides white. Too much to hold, some of it escaped the stretched hole, dripping onto the mattress below.

"MH!" Nearly cumming, Vergil let out a long moan of bliss, enjoying the warmth spreading inside of him. He was not satisfied yet, though. "Hah... so early. Disappointing."

"Oh really?"

As if nothing happened, Dante resumed thrusting with his still hard cock, catching Vergil off guard. "AHH! Wha-"

"Mhh that's better. Now that you're all wet inside I can thrust a lot faster..."

True to his word, he picked up tempo, now sliding easily in and out the wet hole, his own spunk coating his dick and making the friction oh so more enjoyable for them both.

"AhhH! Dante! F...uaah! You.. Ah! Just came..."

"Mhn yess. So? The night is still long... your ass is not satisfied with being bred once, or is it oniichan?"

"Shut. AH! Up. Danteee."


End file.
